Histoires courtes
by malvina
Summary: Des one-shot indépendantes ayant un point commun: de l'érotisme sombre. (mais pas des descriptions à baver... en tout cas pas pour ces deux histoires...mais il y en aura encore...)
1. Tu planes

Tu planes

Disclaimer : non, j'en veux pas de ces persos-là…

Avertissement : je parie une review que vous n'arriverez pas à deviner qui est le 2ème perso !!!

POV de Harry.

Tu planes.

Tes magnifiques cheveux blonds sont étalés sur les coussins, tes yeux ( tellement clairs qu'on les dirait transparents ) fermés. Quand tu les ouvres, je les vois noirs, tant les pupilles sont dilatées sous l'effet du plaisir. Ce plaisir te fait trembler et tu cries des paroles sans sens.

Tu planes de plaisir.

Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu planerais avec mon meilleur ami. Quand je vous observais, j'avais plutôt l'impression que vous vous méprisiez. Je me trompais. Maintenant je te vois te donner à lui dans une pulsion incontrôlable. Lorsque nous nous voyions je pensait qu'avec moi tu le faisait avec amour. Je me trompais également.

Tu planes quand même.

Quand il part, tu restes sur le lit quelques minutes, en essayant de calmer ta respiration. Alors j'entre doucement dans la chambre. Tu ne me remarques pas. Je te touche tendrement, j'écoute ta respiration.

Tu planes encore.

Alors je t'embrasse, et tu me réponds avec passion. Tu ne me reconnais pas. De toute façon, tout t'es égal maintenant. Ma pauvre Luna. On dit de toi que tu es folle. Est-ce ta folie présumée qui t'a poussé à introduire dans tes petits bras fragiles des doses de poison quotidiennes ? Ca te laisse des traces rouges. J'embrasse ces petites tâches et tu gémis. Tu ne me reconnais pas, puisque….

…tu planes. Et laisse moi planer avec toi.

Alors ? cassé ! vous avez tous pensé au début que c'était Drago, hein ? Et vous avez perdu le pari, alors… une review !!!!!!!


	2. Folie des amants

Disclaimer habituel disant que les peros de HP ne sont pas à moi...

Attention: certaines scènes peuvent choquer (ah bon?) des esprits sensibles. Il s'agit d'érotisme très sombre (ne refaites pas ça chez vous... )Sans oublier de dire qu'il s'agit de couple homme/homme (pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, allez lire des trucs plus adaptés à votre goût et ne m'envoyer pas de flammers... pas la peine, j'arreterai jamaisssss les slasshhhhs... héhéhé)

Ha en fait, peut-être que j'ai été vulgaire sans m'en rendre compte dans cette fic... désolée si c'est le cas...

* * *

L'amour aveugle, la passion rend fou. Ne le penses tu pas, Harry Potter, tapi au fond de ta cellule d'Azkaban, le regard denué de toute émotion ? Si tu es là, ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu as été un jouet entre les mains expertes () d'un manipulateur de renom. Ton blond avait la soif du pouvoir dans les gènes, et les deux ensemble, vous vouliez allez chaque fois plus loin dans vos petits jeux pervers. Mais je vais trop vite. Laisse moi raconter ton histoire depuis le debut.

Entre vous deux, ça a commencé dans les douches, sauvagement et passionément. J'ai nommé amour mais existait-il vraiment pour vous ? Je dirais plutôt qu'il n'y avait que le plaisir qui comptait vraiment. Le plaisir dévastateur, qui balayait les autres sensations, qui mettait les sentiments au second plan. Tu es vite devenu dépendant de cette drogue qu'était Drago, avec ses yeux languissants et son corps toujours près à répondre à tes désirs les plus sombres. Les limites ? Vous les avez rejetées. Les baisers chastes n'avaient pas lieu avec vous, il n'y avait que le sexe. Drago se donnait avec art, il était vraiment doué. Il préférait de loin être dessous. Ça l'exitait tellement de pouvoir nouer ses jambes autour de ta taille, et, avec ses mains, parcourir ton dos, en te griffant jusqu'su sang. Tu aimait ça. Tu aimait lécher ses doigts quand ton sang y perlait et ton amant souriait étrangement à te voir faire ça. Il t'embrassait ensuite et vos baisers avaient à cet instant ce goût métallique qu'il aimait tellement. Rien que ce goût le faisait jouir. Il disait ensuite que tu ressemblait de plus en plus à un tigre après chaque votre rencontre. Toi, tu le comparait à une chatte en chaleur. Il appréciait cette appélation. Tels deux grands félins, vous ronroniez et repreniez vos caresses.

Un jour, après avoir baisé dans la chambre de Snape ( ton Drago n'avait aucune peur de se faire surprendre. Au contraire, il aurait aimé être vu) , encore accroché à toi dans son élan, moite et frissonant d'extase, il te demanda, en te regardant dans les yeux ( son regard était déjà fou) : qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour moi, Harry ? quelle est la pire chose que tu ferais pour moi ? ...

T'aurais dû réfléchir, oh oui, réfléchir beaucoup, avant de répondre. Même, tu n'aurais jamais dû répondre, mais fuir sur le coup, pour ne plus jamais revoir ces yeux déments plongés dans les tiens. Ta réponse t'as valu cette cellule.

Je tuerais pour toi. Je te tuerais, toi, s'il le fallait. ()

A ce moment, ton sort fut décidé. Drago a enlevé la derinière volonté qui t'était propre pour te faire commetre des actions dont tu croyais être le maître. Ca ne l'intéressait plus d'être attaché et fouetté jusqu'au sang, de même que les différents jouets le laissaient froids à présent. Il voulait du séreiux. Du grand, du spectaculaire. Il voulait un meurtre. Il disait que ça l'exiterait de voir une jeune fille souffrir et mourir devant lui. Une jeune vierge, douce et innocente. Une colombe ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait.

Les victimes furent faciles à trouver. Dans cette école il y avait plein de jeunes ignorantes qui faisaient confiance à des beaux inconnus blonds avec des belles manières et des tendres paroles. Elles le suivaient partout où il le désirait. Quelque part, dans le château, dans une pièce sombre dont personne ne soupçonnait l'existence, le fête commençait. Tu les observait et tu savait exactement à quel moment entrer en scène. Un magnifique couteau de chasseur (pas celui de Sirius, bizarrement... peut-être que ta conscience était plus présente que tu ne le croyait et t'empechait de salir l'unique souvenir de ton parrain qui te restait...) fermement serré dans ta main, tu baladait la pointe sur tes lèvres, comme hypnotisé par les gestes habiles de ton amant. Ton amant qui s'occupait si bien de la pauvre colombe, lui promettait monts et merveilles, endormant sa vigilance. C'était toi qu'il regardait, quand il la pénetrait et c'était ton nom qu'il criait en extase. Quand la victime était encore sous l'effet du plaisir (l'air si fraîche, si délicate avec ses joues rougies...) , Drago se dégageait et tu t'approcait à pas de loup. Les yeux de la fille s'écartaient quand une main de fer serrait sa gorge pendant que le couteau s'enfonçait dans son coeur. Si jeune, il se débattait vainement. Elle mourait sans raison, n'ayant commis aucun crime.

Drago était fasciné par l'expression des victimes, il les regardait toujours de très près. Le sang coulait à flots, il plongeait ses doigts dedans et les passait sur ton torse dénudé, pour le lécher ensuite. Vous vous enduisiez de sang et ça vous faisait rire, rire aux éclats, d'un rire qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Tout se terminait en orgie, quand vous retombiez sur les terres familières de l'orgasme (), pendant que le cadavre à vos cotés durcissait et se vidait des restes de son sang.

Une fois seulement, Drago avait ramené un jeune garçon. Un blond aux yeux bleus, comme lui. L'air innocent, comme d'habitude. Ils avaient l'air de deux anges tombés du ciel, sur ce canapé. Le rouge va si bien aux peaux blanches. Son corps finit comme ceux des autres : réduit grâce à la magie et ensuite brulé. La magie effaçait également toutes les traces des plaisirs sanguins ayant eu lieu. Jusqu'à une prochaine fois.

Dumbledore ne savait plus où donner de la tête, cette fois-ci l'école devait être fermée à coup sur. Voldemort était soupçonné d'avoir introduit des espions dans l'enseinte de Poudlard. Vous, ça vous faisait rire. Derrière ton masque de défenseur de l'humanité tu était devenu depuis longtemps un monstre, rivalisant de cruauté avec Voldemort. Tout ça à cause de ce beau corps de salope et de cette voix sensuelle qui murmurait : tue pour moi Harry... tue pour moi...

Tu as finalement vaincu Voldemort. C'était facile, tu avais infiniment plus de mal en toi que lui. Les doloris pleuvaient de ta baguette. Après, tu as avoué aux autres, avec des larmes courageusement ravalées, que c'était pour te venger de la mort de tes parents et de Sirius. Au fond, tu t'en foutait du fait que tes parents soient morts. Tu ne les as jamais connu.

Drago restait dans l'ombre, jouant à l'ennemi chaque fois que vous n'étiez pas seuls et faisant la pute une fois à l'abri des regards.

Les meurtres s'arretèrent quand vous avez fini votre 7ème année. Mais comme cette fin concordait avec celle de Volodemort, on le considéra coupable de vos crimes.

Avec les recompenses que tu as eues, tu as pu voyager avec Drago. Et vous quittiez vos destinations en y laissant des coeurs en pleurs pour les filles, soeurs, cousines diparues.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Drago s'est lassé de ce passe-temps aussi. Il est soudainement devenu un fervent croyant, allant jusqu'à te refuser ce que tu désirais le plus chez lui : son corps. Il prenait trop à coeur ce passage dans la Bible qui interdisait aux hommes de coucher avec d'autres hommes. Il voulait aussi confesser ses crimes au monde entier. Ses crises de repentense étaient tellement fortes que tu devais par moment l'attacher dans ta maison en lui baillonnant la bouche pour ne pas qu'il se mette à chanter les psaumes. Mais il n'était plus intéressant pour toi. Tu ne voulait plus attendre qu'il redevienne une bête de sexe qu'il était. Alors tu l'as tué. De sang-froid. Avec le même poignard que tu as utilisé pour les autres victimes. D'ailleurs, en agonisant, il avait la même expression que ces filles ; celle d'un innocent qui meurt pour les crimes et le plaisir d'un autre. Il avait même murmuré quelques paroles de pardon. Il semblait convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Toi, tu lui a tordu le cou pour l'achever plus vite.

Que'est-ce qui t'as pris d'aller tout raconter à la police ? Ta conscience s'est-elle enfin réveillée ? Tu n'avais pourtant aucune note de regret dans ta voix quand tu racontais tes crimes. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu fus jugé pour 53 meurtres. Les meurtres que tu auras commis en deux ans. Les médias se déchaînèrent sur toi, t'en avais rien à foutre. Et maintenant, tu attends patiemment qu'on veuille bien te donner une mort rapide, une mort qui effacera les souvenirs trop agréables pour toi de tes crimes. TES crimes, car tu n'a jamais parlé de Drago au tribunal. Peut-être que tu l'aimais finalement. Peut-être pas.

Alors quand le Détraqueur tendra se bouche vers toi pour aspirer ton âme, nous te montrerons du doigt et tu restera à jamais gravé dans notre mémoire. Pas comme le garçon qui a survecu, le héros national qui nous a débarassé de Voldemort.

Mais comme un monstre dont le nom effrayera nos enfants et dont le visage hantera nos pires cauchemars.

Fin.

* * *

() _jouet entre les mains expertes_ : pardon pour le copié-collé plus qu'évident des Cruel Intentions !

() _Je tuerais pour toi. Je te tuerais, toi, s'il le fallait._ : j'adore cette phrase ! Bien que ce soit presque LA phrase centrale de mon histoire, elle n'est pas de moi ! Son auteure est la géniale Anne Rice, qui a écrit les Chroniques des Vampires, dont Le Vampire Armand d'où cette phrase a été tirée. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment d'importance, mais elle m'est venue à l'esprit au moment où j'écrivais mon histoire.

()_retombiez sur les terres familières de l'orgasme_ : Bon, je vous avoue, je ne sais plus d'où je l'ai tirée celle-là, mais elle non plus n'est pas de moi. Simplement, je trouvais qu'elle allait bien avec le contexte.

Voilà, ma deuxième histoire est finie ! Si vous voulez savoir, elle m'a été inspirée en parite par izzie (oui je sais val, on dirait pas que t'as une tête de psychopathe, c'est plutôt tout le contraire...) mais aussi par le manga superbe qu'est Samurai Deeper Kyo !

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Alors à la prochaine et laissez moua des revieuuuuuuuuw please !


End file.
